Submission to success chapter 3
by potatovodka
Summary: Ryuko continues to be amazed at her comfortable treatment by lady Satsuki. Rated MA for some sexual content.


I do not own Kill la Kill in any form. This is a work of fanfiction. AU.  
...

Ryuko awoke from her slumber in Lady Satsuki's bed, with her Lady facing her, awake before she was. "How'd you sleep, Ryuko?" Satsuki asked her bedmate.

"Oh, I've never slept so sound before in my life, this bed is amazing." She answered, appreciating the comfort afforded to her from accepting the Lady's offer.

The tv switched on and was on a local news channel. Satsuki rose up slightly to a seated position and pressed the button of a remote on the nightstand on her side of the bed. After a few minutes, the bedroom door opened to allow two servants inside. They were carrying trays with covered dishes on them. They placed the trays over the ladies' laps in the bed and removed the covers to reveal an amazing breakfast. Ryuko stared at the meal before her, as it was strange to her. "What's the matter," Satsuki started. "I guess you're not used to being served breakfast in bed?"

"No, I've never had breakfast in bed before." Ryuko answered.

"Well, get used to it. While you're with me, you'll get this every day, save for maybe the weekends where we'll likely go out to eat."

Ryuko's curiosity was slaked for the time being, and they began to eat.  
...

After cleaning up and dressing for the day, Ryuko went to meet Satsuki again before leaving for school. She found her Lady in her office, gathering a few things for the day. She greeted Ryuko and assured her that they were about to leave. "But, I can walk. It isn't that far, especially now that I'm this close." Ryuko stated.

"Nonsense. Ride with me in the car. Faster and easier." Satsuki responded. "Besides, although I don't want to sound like you're a trophy, I want people to see that we're together."

Ryuko went along with her lady's request and walked with her out to the waiting car. She was partially going along with her requirement of being submissive, which still didn't sit right with her 100%, and because she liked the idea of her Lady wanting to be seen with her. The ride was very short, as the home was close to the academy.  
...

The car door opened for the ladies to exit the car. The students that were near the entrance to the school immediately cleared a path for Lady Satsuki and her girlfriend. They all stood at attention as the pair walked up to the school, hand in hand. Ryuko could hear the students talking about her and her Lady as they passed. After walking through the door, she was greeted by Mako, who was bowing to Lady Satsuki. "Thanks again for helping us, Ryuko." She started. "And thank you very much, Lady Satsuki."

This came as a surprise to Ryuko, to see Mako standing awake, at attention and on time. "Think nothing of it," Ryuko began. "I did it for you and the family. Plus, it's good for me, too." She said, smiling.

Satsuki and Ryuko shared a brief kiss before going their separate ways for the day. Ryuko met back up with Mako and they headed for class, the whole time Ryuko was feeling eyes on her. Not just the ones she was expecting to stare, either. She could feel as though there was someone watching with ill intent. She kept aware, but pushed it to the side for now.  
...

Lunchtime rolled around, and the students broke for the cafeteria and their select dining areas. Ryuko didn't get far before she realized she had forgotten to pack her lunch. "Shit, I knew I was forgetting something." She grumbled.

"We could share mine, Ryuko." Mako offered.

"Thanks, but you've got yours-"Ryuko began, but was stopped by one of Lady Satsuki's servants with a lunch box.

"From Lady Satsuki." The servant informed her, as she took the box.

Ryuko thanked the servant and then walked with Mako to their favorite dining area. She opened the box to find another good meal, a grilled chicken salad, 2 slices of bread, 2 hard boiled eggs, pickle spears, a peach and fruit punch. Didn't take the girls long to finish their meals, and they started walking back to class.  
...

Ryuko could feel the hairs on her neck standing up, sensing some kind of danger. Senketsu woke up and told her to get down. She grabbed Mako and hit the floor just as a rocket flew through the window and passed out the other side of the building to explode in the air. She ripped open her activator bracelet and took form with Kamui Senketsu active. She jumped out the window and landed in the courtyard, scissor blade in hand. "So much for not having to fight anymore." Ryuko thought to herself.

"We are cadets with the Honnoji Academy ROTC club. You will surrender to us, Ryuko Matoi, or perish!" The club called out to her.

She looked toward the small gathering of students ahead of her and saw one of them loading another round into a PF98 Queen Bee 120mm Recoilless rifle, then taking aim at her. "Ryuko, that weapon can kill tanks." Senketsu spoke to her. "It doesn't fire guided rounds, so just wait until he fires and you can dodge it."

Ryuko took her Kamui's advice, and waited until she saw launch exhaust from the weapon and started running to one side, then started charging the group. The round flew past her and exploded on impact with the ground behind her. It produced a large enough explosion to stagger Ryuko slightly, but not enough to trip her. She leaped into the air to strike down at the AT gunner, just as the others opened fire with Howa Type 89 Assault Rifles. The bullets had no effect on Ryuko. To her surprise, what seemed like a lightning bolt crashed down on the group, scattering them everywhere. She landed and started looking around for the source of the attack. She looked over her shoulder to find Lady Satsuki behind her. "I thought I didn't have to fight anymore." Ryuko stated, trying to remain calm.

"You didn't have to fight, as soon as I saw what was going on, I stepped in." Satsuki began. "I will see to it that as soon as the entire ROTC club formally and publicly apologizes to you, they'll be disbanded."

Ryuko powered down and put her blade away. "You don't need to take such a harsh stance with them, I mean, ROTC can set them up for life after school." She said.

"Nonsense. Their club leader will be stripped of his rank." Satsuki responded. "Every other club captain knows not to attack you. They were out on maneuvers, and their leader failed to communicate with us properly."

"But that's his fault, it doesn't need to be taken out on the entire club." Ryuko pleaded.

"Failure to communicate properly is an inexcusable offense. They had adequate time and resources to communicate, but either failed or refused to. It is their own doing."

Ryuko again saw Lady Satsuki's ruthless side come out. Not wanting to jeopardize her family's position, she went down on her knees before Satsuki and bowed. "I apologize for having questioned you, milady." She said, before raising to meet her gaze again.

"You are forgiven. Now, you may return to your day." Satsuki informed Ryuko, before drawing her in for a kiss, then releasing her for the remainder of the day.


End file.
